Trony
by Sosul
Summary: Świat w jednej chwili się zmienił. Sigyn nie należy do wojowniczek. Właściwie nie jest również odważna. Nie potrafi przeciwstawiać się złym mocom, walczyć o swoje, czy ratować świata. Ma za to wielkie, kochające serce, bezinteresownie chce się opiekować innymi, jest łagodna i jakimś cudem odkrywa, że Loki zajął miejsce Odyna. Dlatego też... Biegnie...


**Frigga zawsze powtarzała, że jestem jak małe, puchate stworzonko, które jest notorycznie przestraszone i swoje dni spędza w norce. Miała rację.**

 **Małżonka Odyna była osobą, której wiele zawdzięczałam. Właściwie zawdzięczałam jej wszystko. Była dla mnie przyjaciółką, moja panią, powierniczką. Była wiele starsza, ale wydawało się, że nie ma to dla niej znaczenia. Bywała cierpka. Miała również dość ciekawe poczucie humoru.**

 **A teraz jej nie było.**

 **Miałam wrażenie, że jej śmierć zmieniła wszystko. Nasz sprawiedliwy władca bardzo się zmienił. Patrzył czasem kompletnie inaczej, obserwując nas, zwykłych mieszkańców Asgardu jak drapieżnik swoje ofiary.**

 **Jego decyzje bywały również... niezrozumiałe. Bywał oschły, czasem mówił naprawdę dziwne rzeczy, których nikt nie umiał wytłumaczyć.**

 **Wielu się dziwiło. Niektórym podobała się zmiana w naszym panie. Jednak...**

 **Nie wiedzieli.**

 **Odkryłam to przez przypadek. Nie byłam potężną czarodziejką, chociaż Frigga twierdziła, że mam pewien potencjał do używania naszego rodzaju magii. Mimo wszystko brakowało mi odwagi do tkania iluzji i rzucania czarów. Jednak udało mi się przyuważyć coś, co zmroziło mi serce.**

 **Kiedyś, kątem oka zauważyłam, że na tronie, zamiast wojownika z jednym okiem, siedział tam nikt inny, jak Loki.**

 **Młodszy z synów Friggi jak twierdziła, był inteligentnym, godnym przeciwnikiem. Kochała go, wiem o tym. Jednak wieści z pałacu szybko przemknęły dalej i wiadomo było powszechnie, że dopuścił się do wielu okrucieństw.**

 **Dusiłam w sobie ten strach o wiele za długo. Byłam nikim, zwykła dworka lady Friggi nie byłaby słuchana. Ale wiedziałam, kto by był.**

 **Zwłaszcza, że wiadomość, że jego brat żyje na pewno zainteresuje Thora.**

 **Biegłam, miałam wrażenie, że jestem obserwowana. Czułam się jak zwierzyna na polowaniu. Nie wiedziałam, czy jestem ścigana, ale miałam za to wrażenie, że wszędzie wokoło nawet ściany miały oczy i uszy. On wie. I zabije mnie.**

 **Frigga była litościwą, miłosierną panią. I pełną tajemnic. Jedno z wejść do innego, obcego świata było ukryte właśnie przez jej umiejętności.**

 **Sandały uderzały o posadzkę, a ja byłam już dość mocno zziajana i spocona. Moja twarz w kształcie serca musiała już być całkiem czerwona z wysiłku. Ale przecież nie mogę tu zostać! On miał oczy wszędzie!**

 **Przejście zamigotała, znów zobaczyłam to kątem oka. Rzuciłam się w jego kierunku.**

 **I w jednej chwili zalała mnie fala hałasu.**

 **Rozglądałam się z przerażeniem. Powierzchnia, na której stałam, była długa i wymalowana w dziwne, białe pasy. Otaczały mnie wielkie, błyszące budynki, otoczone przez niezrozumiałe dla mnie napisy, które świeciły w oczy, powodując nieprzyjemne łzawienie.**

 **Ale najgorszy był rydwan, który będził wprost na mnie.**

 **Stałam tak, po prostu, skostniała z przerażenia. Poczułam szarpnięcie i ze zdziwiniem spostrzegłam, że leżę, a jakiś midgardczyk przyciska mnie do siebie.**

 **\- Zgłupiałaś, babo? Po kiego wyleciałaś pod tira? Zostałaby z ciebie miazga, kretynko!**

 **Mężczyzna był szczupły, raczej żylasty i miał posiwione włosy i zmarszczki mimiczne. Wpatrywałam się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Wszystko to, co teraz mnie otaczało, powodowało, że... Cóż. Miałam mętlik w głowie. Ze strachu miałam ochotę płakać.**

 **\- M... Muszę się zobaczyć z Thorem, synem Odyna - powiedziałam po dobrej chwili, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że mam głos, który mogę używać.**

 **Znów popatrzył na mnie tak, jakbym była niespełna rozumu. Poczułam się malutka i słaba.**

 **\- Taaa, jasne. A ja bym chciał się umówić z tą rudą, co walczy z nimi - prychnął, wstając i odchodząc.**

 **Podniosłam się. Kolejne rydwany, tym razem błyszczące i czarne ze znakiem na drzwiach zatrzymały się z piskiem. Dźwięk był okropny, ranił uszy, przez co machinalnie je zakryłam dłońmi.**

 **\- Pani? - jakaś czarnoskóra kobieta pochyliła się nade mną - Nazywam się Welma McKeon, jestem łącznikiem z Asgardem, S.H.I.E.L.D. Pozwoli pani z nami?**

 **Wpatrywałam się w jej krótkie, proste włosy, szeroki nos i wielkie usta. Miała czarne, ładnie obramowane rzęsami oczy, które błyskały.**

 **\- Muszę zobaczyć się z Thorem, synem Odyna - uparcie powtórzyłam. Głos jednak był słaby i piskliwy - To bardzo ważne, musi się o tym dowiedzieć.**

 **Kobieta skinęła głową.**

 **\- Przewieziemy panią w bezpieczne miejsce, po czym poinformujemy Thora o fakcie pani przybycia - powiedziała po chwili. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ma w uchu dziwne urządzenie - Pani...?**

 **\- Lady Sigyn, dworka Lady Friggi, pani Asgardu. - Przedstawiłam się. W sumie powinnam powiedzieć, że jestem byłą dworką, ale jakoś nie potrafiłam się przedstawić.**

 **Poprowadziła mnie do czegoś, co zwane było samochodem. Słyszałam o nim. Asowie, którzy odwiedzali midgard opowiadali o ciekawych przeżyciach, które przeżyli będąc tutaj. Jednak słuchanie tego, a widzenie na żywo było nieco przerażające.**

 **Po kilku minutach tkwiłam w sali, która stanowczo mi się nie podobała. Stół, krzesło, na którym siedziałam, spore lustro, chociaż nie miałam pojęcia, po co ono wisiało na ścianie. Wzrok sam wracał. Widziałam moją burzę jasnych włosów, które próbowałam ujarzmiać przy pomocy zdobionych obręczy, bladą twarz z przerażonymi, szarymi oczyma i prostą, zwiewną suknie.**

 **I drżałam.**

 **Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Powiedzieli, że skontaktują się z Thorem. Ale gdzie on jest? Przecież powiedziałam, że to ważne. Thor, syn Odyna był obowiązkowy, dobry i sprawiedliwy. Walczył w obronie i naszej i midlandczyków. Na pewno się pojawi.**

 **I faktycznie po dobrej, dłuższej chwili w drzwiach na uboczu stanął postawny blondyn, ubrany na modłę midgardzką. Otworzyłam usta. Nie byłam za bardzo przyzwyczajona do ubioru midgardczyków, jednak musiała przyznać, że efekt wydawał mi się dziwaczny.**

 **\- Lady Sigyn! Jestem rad, że mogę cię widzieć, jednak zaniepokojenie każe mi również zapytać, dlaczego tu jesteś - powiedział od razu, na wstępie, podchodząc bliżej.**

 **Kaftan ze skóry wydawał się lekki, mało tego byłam pewna,że gdybym wyciągnęła dłoń, wydawałby się dziwny w dotyku.**

 **\- Obawiam się, że mam bardzo złe wieści... I nawet nie wiem, jak mogę to udowodnić - przegryzłam wargi. Odetchnęłam w końcu i pokręciłam głową - Loki żyje.**


End file.
